


Прозрачный солнца свет

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: AU Сhallenge 2017 [9]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Brad is a bastard, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Возможно, мы все здесь умрем. Но мы хотя бы умрем с теплом солнечного света на наших лицах.





	Прозрачный солнца свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transparent Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162356) by [Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash). 



За несколько недель до отправления психолог рекомендует Честеру вести дневник, а Честер в ответ рекомендует ему пойти нахуй. Подготовка полностью истощила его, оставив после себя только ужас перед предстоящим. Он должен бы быть в восторге, но на деле предпочел бы прыгнуть под автобус. Из-за тренировок в условиях отсутствия гравитации мышцы Честера так ослабли, что ему трудно ходить. Зато психолог сам домой звонит. 

— Ты будешь там совсем один, — говорит он.

Честер тянет за цепочку с жетонами и вертит головой. 

— Нас шестеро. Вообще не один как бы.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Ага, — говорит Честер. — Не особо.

По правде говоря, это все остальные не понимают. Все постоянно спрашивают, не страшно ли ему, а он отвечает, что тот еще везунчик. Везунчик ебаный, раз повезло, что его выбрали. Будь его рост парой дюймов больше или давление чуть выше или зрение капельку хуже — то он застрял бы на Земле вместе со всеми. 

А потом психолог спрашивает:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

И Честер отвечает: 

— Мне страшно.

***

Впервые им удается хотя бы немного поговорить друг с другом, только уже поднявшись на корабль. Слева от Честера Бурдон бросает на стол свой обед, и все вокруг замирают. Но теперь все в тюбиках, и можно лишь пытаться притворяться, что от остального человечества всех их вовсе не разделяют световые года.

Честер сидит за столом кухонного отсека и пялится в дневник. Вопреки своему нежеланию, он все-таки взял его с собой — по большей части поддавшись на уговоры психолога. Ну и теперь ему совсем нечего туда записать. Страх, который одолевал Честера в течение нескольких предыдущих дней, ушел, так же, как и нервное возбуждение; и теперь он не чувствовал вообще ничего.

Двери разъезжаются с тихим шорохом, и отсек быстро наполняется криками:

— ...Это ж гребаные шахматы, дебил.

— Прекращай звать меня дебилом, пидрила.

— Прекращай звать меня пидрилой, пока я не начистил тебе ебальник!...

А потом двери с таким же шорохом закрываются, и рядом с ним приземляется Шинода. 

— Бурдон не умеет в шахматы играть. И Делсона это бесит. Говорит, что степень по инженерной физике подразумевает знание шахмат. 

— Скука смертная, эти шахматы. Я б лучше в Твистер сыграл.

Шинода смеется и кивает на пустые страницы:

— Чего пишешь?

— Ничего. Просто. Так, фигня. Тебя как зовут?

— Майк.

— Я Честер. Терпеть не могу, когда по фамилии называют, Беннингтоном. Это фамилия моего папани, а он тот еще долбоеб. 

— Мой тоже, чувак, — говорит Майк.

Передатчик оживает, и сквозь помехи и сигналы звучит голос Хана. Он говорит:

— Шинода, поднимись ко мне. 

И отключается. Вздохнув, Майк встает со стула, хлопает Честера по спине и уходит. На короткий момент между тем, как двери разъезжаются перед ним, а потом съезжаются, снова становится слышна ругань. 

Честер смотрит в свой дневник, а потом записывает: «В космосе никто не услышит твоих криков.» И истерически смеется над самим собой.

***

Ночью все шумно спят в своих капсулах — все, кроме Честера. Сперва он встает, чтобы сходить отлить, но будит Делсона, хоть капсулы и чертовски хорошо звукоизолированы. Вернувшись, будит снова, так что когда он встает во второй раз, то уже не ложится обратно, а просто уходит на смотровую площадку, да так там и остается.

Там его находит Бурдон. Его часы все еще идут по земному времени и показывают второе июня, три пятнадцать ночи. Но здесь время должно быть совсем иное... кто знает, какое. Бурдон тоже не спит. Скоро встанет и Шинода, потому что начнется его смена. Так что психолог был чертовски не прав. Нихуя Честер тут не один.

 

— Не спится? — спрашивает Бурдон, садясь рядом. Перед ними плывет Венера, за ней Меркурий, и где-то там впереди — Солнце. 

— Да не. Может, просто плохо адаптируюсь.

— С виду у тебя все в порядке. Ну и команде нравишься, в конце концов.

— А кому не нравишься ты?

— Делсону. 

Честер закатывает глаза.

— Пошли его нахуй. Он говнится, просто потому что его пытались убедить, что у него недостаточный вес для принятия на борт. И не такую херню приходится выслушивать, когда у тебя анорексия. 

— У него была анорексия? — спрашивает Бурдон, не сводя глаз со звезд впереди.

— Ага. Фаррелл сказал. Они вроде как вместе в колледж ходили. 

— Все равно он пидрила. Как будто я должен извиняться, что у меня есть личная жизнь и нет времени на выяснения шахматных правил. 

Честер кивает. 

— Знаешь, не стоит везде бросаться этим словом.

— Почему это?

— Потому что я гей, — отвечает он. И на этом разговор повисает в воздухе. 

Он думает, что, возможно, Бурдон гомофоб и сейчас даст ему по морде или типа того, но тот только пожимает плечами:

— Окей. Прости, Беннингтон.

— Честер, — поправляет он. — Зови меня Честером.

— Окей. Прости, Честер.

***

Остаток дня Честер до изнеможения торчит в кресле пилота на пару с Фарреллом. Дома его ко-пилота ждут жена и чудесная дочурка, и он безумно по ним скучает, но говорит, что уж лучше быть далеко, чем видеть, как Земля медленно уничтожает их — так же, как и всех остальных.

— Бунты должны кончиться, — говорит Фаррелл. — Так и будет, только нужно убедить всех, что больше нечего бояться. 

Он говорит о пришельцах так, как будто их там и нет вовсе. Все знают, что вторжение неизбежно, но Фаррелл, кажется, верит, что все будет хорошо. И Честер говорит:

— Да, ты прав, — и возвращается к панели управления.

***

Позже, чертовски устав постоянно упираться взглядом в окружающий повсюду металл, Честер идет в сад. Тихое жужжание вентиляторов и тепло ламп, способствующих росту растительности, напоминает ему о доме; он закрывает за собой дверь, ступает на дорожку и опускает взгляд вниз, на зелень. Сверху легонько распыляется влага. Честер сходит с дорожки на землю. 

Вдруг он слышит шорох листьев — и замирает. Сердце тут же начинает колотиться, хотя он и понимает, как это нелепо, ведь кто еще это может быть посреди ебучего космоса?

— Эй? — спрашивает он, ждет ответа — и не получает его. Он как можно тише ступает дальше в заросли, раздвигая перед собой ветки. — Есть кто?

Впереди сквозь листву видна чья-то крадущаяся тень. Честер идет дальше, хоть волоски на его шее встают дыбом, а вдоль позвоночника пробегает дрожь. Тень выпрямляется и уходит, и Честер следует за ней, протягивает руку сквозь плотные заросли и хватается за плечо неизвестного.

Раздвигает ветви. 

Перед ним Брэд. И он явно раздражен.

— Какого хера, Беннингтон? Ты меня до чертиков напугал.

Честеру как будто хотелось, чтобы это был самозванец. Может, он хотел найти свою смерть в бою. Но все, чего он ожидал — рассеялось, оставив после себя лишь разочарование. 

— Прости, — говорит он и убирает руку с плеча Брэда, коснувшись его влажных волос. Вода из распылителя прохладная и освежающая, и Честер закрывает глаза. 

— Расслабляет, правда? Как в каком-нибудь древнем тропическом лесу.

Честер кивает, улыбнувшись.

— Да. Как будто на Земле.

— И как будто мы не уничтожили всё.

— И планета не перенаселена. И нет всеобщей нищеты.

Брэд берет его лицо в ладони. Честер открывает глаза — и они смотрят друг на друга. Он удивляется — всего чуточку, — когда Брэд целует его. И Честер уверен — психолог был неправ. Он не будет здесь один. Никогда.

***

В дневнике он пишет про Роба, про Майка, про Дэйва и его мечты о возвращении домой, про Джо и его холодную отстраненность. Но больше всего он пишет о Брэде. Была очередь Брэда пилотировать, пока ко-пилот спал; Честер тихо прокрался в комнату управления и они занялись сексом прямо в кресле. 

в световых годах от ненависти и предрассудков Честер насаживался на Брэда и ставил засосы на бледной коже его шеи, пока они оба не кончили. А потом Брэд поцеловал его — и это было интимнее всего, что Честер когда-либо испытывал. 

Честер пишет, что они держат это в секрете, потому что Брэд не хочет подрывать отношения в команде. А Честер хочет за это послать его нахуй, но все равно ночью всегда спит только в своей капсуле, и от этого чувствует себя странно одиноко.

Он часто не спит и просто смотрит на спящих. Особенно на Брэда. Тот выглядит таким умиротворенным... Но когда просыпается, через секунду уже орет на Роба. Старые привычки, думает Честер, и уходит, когда те начинают ругаться.

***

Дневник оказывается неплохой идеей до тех пор, пока не становится наоборот.

Пока Брэд не находит его и не принимается зачитывать по громкой связи, разбудив Честера посреди первого нормального сна в его капсуле за несколько недель. 

— «Звездная дата... кто знает, какая. Мои часы все еще идут по-земному, хоть от этого я и безумно скучаю по дому. К счастью, Брэд спускает меня с небес на землю. И секс в кислородном саду — это нечто.»

Честер бешено жмет на кнопку, пока капсула не открывается, хватает штаны и на бегу натягивает их.

Брэд продолжает.

— «Я думаю, Брэд ненадежен. Он начинает ругаться первым, чтобы собеседник не успел. Не то чтобы это было кому-то надо. Я думаю, люди бы присмотрелись к нему, если бы он дал им шанс. Как Роб, например. Он бы проявил уважение, если бы Брэд не надрывался каждые пять минут.» 

Честер мчится к панели управления, но там только Джо, который даже не поднимает на него глаз. И Честер бежит дальше. 

— «Звездная дата, все такое. Которую ночь только ворочаюсь. Хотел бы я, чтобы Брэд пустил меня к себе в капсулу на ночь. Не в том смысле. Я бы хотел, чтобы он подпустил меня ближе к себе. Я сюда не для этого попал, но вообще-то я мог бы влюбиться.» 

На пути к саду он встречает Роба и вцепляется в него.

— Ты видел Брэда?

— Давно не видел. Ты проиграл спор, что ли?

Честер даже не отвечает. Он взбирается по лестнице, ведущей на смотровую площадку — а вот и Брэд, и Солнце прямо перед ним, а сам он — только силуэт на фоне невообразимой звезды. Он продолжает зачитывать.

— «Я задаю себе вопрос, чувствует ли он то же самое.» 

— Брэд...

Брэд встает и оборачивается, не переставая читать. 

— «Я спрашиваю себя, вернемся ли мы домой вообще. Увидит ли Дэйв снова свою семью.»

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— «Возможно, нет. Возможно, мы все здесь умрем.»

— Брэд, хватит, — умоляет Честер, подходя ближе.

— «Но мы хотя бы умрем с теплом солнечного света на наших лицах.»

— Брэд.

Брэд снимает наушники, откладывает их вместе с дневником и смотрит прямо на Честера. 

— Ты меня любишь, — говорит он.

— Я, наверное, ошибся, — бормочет Честер.

— Я не знал, что ты ходил к психологу. 

— Ну да. Ходил. И он во всем был прав. Например, тогда, когда сказал мне, что я буду здесь чувствовать себя одиноким. Я не верил ему. Но он оказался прав. 

Честер уходит прочь, а Брэд, маша дневником, вслед спрашивает, что ему с ним делать. Страницы шуршат и выпадают. 

— Брось прямо на Солнце, — говорит Честер, не оборачиваясь.


End file.
